Music says it all
by Winkey02
Summary: Luke has no idea how to win Penelope's heart. What he can do to comfort her. To help her feel better. So he is making some Music-Playlist for her. /There will be fragments of Songlyrics in it, you best read this Story while hearing the songs - read the Authornote for more Information./
1. Hurt and grieve

**So I know, I have two others Stories waiting for an update. My dog is still sick and this Story was on my mind for a week. I am always listening to music when I write (and every other time I can), so this Story will be a "Thank you" to all the great musicians out there helping us all in so many different ways. This story will only be a Romance one (there will be no crime), not quite sure how many chapters it will have, but a few more, I do promise.**

 **For my other Stories – I will update all of them as long as there is no "complete sign" with them. I write my updates without plans – who is the longest without update, who the shortest – I write them as I "feel" them. So please be patient with me.  
Thank you and enjoy.**

 ** _Oh and you should play the Songs when you read this Story._ ;)**

Everybody Hurts - R.E.M.  
Keep holding on - Avril Lavigne (Glee Cast Version)  
I'll see you again - Westlife  
I'll be missing you - Puff Daddy  
The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd, Chris Carter - Hobbit Theme Song

YouTube Playlist for it: playlist?list=PLA0YJW2ygi_n1L8AyJMde3_GKG8149UoG

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Songs, the Lyrics or the Characters.**

* * *

 _Music's the medicine of the mind._ ~John A. Logan

* * *

Luke was desperate. He didn't know what to do. First he thought Penelope disliked him, then she accepted him. He wanted her, he needed her. Her laugh, her gentleness, her caring for all of them. He wanted to be the man she would fall in love with.  
Luke was not a man who could openly tell her what he felt. He had neither the words to tell her, nor the courage. He was afraid she would say no. And then his heart would be broken. He knew he could not handle it, seeing her every day and knowing that she did not feel the same way.

He was lying in his bed, sleep just would not come, just like in the last weeks and months. He kept thinking about Penelope and what he could do to win her heart.  
 _And now she is heartbroken. Stevens death hit her hard. Harder then all of us._

Not that they were not as disturbed and sad as Penelope, but she was the heart of the team. Worried about all of them.  
Luke would give everything to make Penelope feel better, at least a little bit. She closed off on all of them. She would not even let JJ in on her feelings.

 _What can I do? What can I do? Think Luke._

And then an idea began to form in his head. Luke knew that Penelope loved music, he'd heard that during a conversation in the office. He also loved music. Songs could often express his thoughts and feelings if he could not put them into words.  
He switched the light on, stood up to get a notebook and a pen, got back to bed and started to write down his idea. _Maybe, just maybe this will comfort her, and maybe, just maybe I can win her heart along the way._

* * *

Two days later, on the first working day after Steven's tragic death and the death of Scratch, Penelope was in her office, checking her emails. Many e-mails. She did not want to read them while she was away from work. She needed some distance. Actually, she still needed distance.

As she sorted them out, deleting some, answering others, she came to a mysterious one. First she wanted to erase it, cause she didn't know the name where it was coming from.

But then her noisiness got the better of her. It had some attachments and the subject was "Music says it all". The senders name was "Musicsaysitall " also.  
 _Strange, who could that be? But I can easily figure that out later, but first I want to know what's going on._ So she opened the mail and started to read:

"Penelope,

I know you are in a lot of pain at the moment. You are hurt. I'm not the one you want to be comforted by and I do not have the right words to say as well. But Music says it all. And since I know you love music, let me tell you through this songs what I want to say to you.  
In the attachment you find the Lyrics and the songs. I have marked some phrases in the lyrics, they say what I can not.  
Have a wonderful day.

With love,  
Someone who cares."

She checked the attachments for viruses and other threats before opening them, but didn't find anything wrong with them.

She downloaded the songs and the Lyrics. The songs were in a Playlist. She just wanted to start playing it, but then she got an alert. There was a case. _This must wait a bit. Shoot._  
She pulled everything together for the new case and started to go to the conference room.

* * *

After she presented the newest case to the team she went back to her office. The team said their goodbyes, Luke was the last one of them. He stood in her door sill for a moment until he started to speak. "Everything okay Garcia?"

Penelope turned around and snapped at him.

"No, nothing is _okay_ Alvez. We lost Stephen just two weeks ago. You really think that there is something okay about _that_?"

She was sorry for her outburst at the same moment, but the last months, the last year, it was just too much for her.  
First Derek gone, then Hotch and now one of theirs dead. Killed. _A father, a husband, a friend._ She didn't had any tears left. Not since that night when she saw Stephen in the car. _Dead. Motionless._

So she was trying to distance herself from all of them, and locked her heart tightly. She just couldn't take another loss. But only two weeks after she promised herself not to care so much anymore, she was already failing. Her team, her family, they were going on another case, to another danger, and she was worried beyond words.

"Uhm, sorry. I didn't mean... I was... I just wanted to know if you will be fine here on your own. Sorry." Luke turned around and started to walk to the elevator, his travel bag in one hand, the other closed to a fist.  
Penelope let out a loud sigh and shouted after Luke.

"Luke wait. I am sorry. I know you mean it well. I just can't... I... Goodbye, come back safe."

She turned around and focused on her monitors. Penelope did not see the small, sad smile Luke had when he left. And Luke did not see Penelope trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

A few minutes later when she was calmed down, she started some research for the team. So when they would call her from the plane, she would maybe have new information for them. She knew she had work to do, but couldn't help herself. She was too curious for the Playlist from this mysterious person.

So she opened both the Playlist and the text file.

* * *

The first song was _Everybody hurts by R.E.M_ _._

 _I love this song._ While she was listening to it, she started to read the highlighted phrases.

" _[…] When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on. Don't let yourself go. Cause everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes. [...]_

 _Take comfort in your friends. Everybody hurts. [...]_

 _If you feel like you're alone. No, no, no, you are not alone. [...]_

 _You are not alone."_

* * *

As she was reading and listening, her sight become blurred. She heard the song at least five times, finally able to cry. Finally able to let some of her feelings go. When she cleared her head, she stopped the song, closed the Playlist and went to the bathroom to refresh herself. Then she focused again on her work, promising to herself to play the other songs later.

Soon after, the team called her from the plane. She activated the video feed and asked what she could do for them.

"Penelope you alright?" Emily asked her as soon as she appeared on the monitor. She did not cry anymore, but her eyes were swollen and red, and everyone who would see her face would know that she had been crying recently.

"Yes my lovely Cupcake, I'm alright. Just had something in my eyes a few minutes ago. What can I do to help?"

"You sure? If you're not up for it, I can give you a few more days off." Emily was worried, like everyone else. Penelope was not really Penelope the last weeks.

"I am fine. I swear. So what do you all need? I'm waiting to search the never ending web for you."

Penelope spent the rest of the day working on her research and helping her team with their requests.  
After work was done for the day, she drove home, with her Laptop beside her so she would be able to help them if they needed something late that night or early in the morning.

When she got home and was comfortably sitting on her couch, she started the Playlist. Again she heard the first song on it. She was eager to find out, what the second song was, but she she just loved _"Everybody hurts"_. When the song was over, she did not pause or press the back button. That's when the second song started softly

Penelope had heard the song before, but only once or twice. She liked it, it comforted her.  
She opened the lyrics to see what it was called. She giggled a little when she saw what version of the song it was.

* * *

 _Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne (Glee Cast Version):_

" _You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand. [...]_

 _Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. […]_

 _So far away, I wish you were here. […]_

 _Nothing you can say. Nothing you can do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth.  
So, Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through."_

* * *

Whoever sent her this Playlist knew which songs would make someone feel better. It worked. She still felt sad and heartbroken and alone, but it was not as bad as yesterday. She thought about stopping the list so she would have new songs tomorrow, but she could not bring herself to press the stop button.

Soon the next song began to play. She did not know this song, had never heard it before, so she scrolled down to the right lyrics.

* * *

 _I'll see you again by Westlife:_

" _Always you will be part of me. [...]_

 _You're gone now, gone but not forgotten. I can't say this to your face, but I know you hear.  
I'll see you again. [...]_

 _I tell myself I'm so blessed, to have had you in my life, my life. I'll see you again. [...]_

 _No, this is not goodbye."_

* * *

 _Wow, that song is heartbreaking, why didn't I never heard of it before?_ Penelope played the song again, she could see that there were only two more songs on this Playlist, so there was no rush. Since she never heard of the song or the band before, she decided to read up on them.

 _No wonder I didn't know them. And old Irish Boyband, famous more or less in the early 2000's._ Penelope made a mental note to hear some other songs from them in the near future, to find out if there were any other good ones.

Then she pushed the play button for the fourth and second to last song.

 _This song everybody knows._ It was different then the songs before, but nevertheless the highlighted lyrics related to exactly what Penelope was feeling deep inside.

* * *

 _I'll be missing you by Puff Daddy:_

„ _Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone, that has lost someone that they truly loved. [...]_

 _Life ain't always what it seem to be, words can't express what you mean to me, even though you're gone we still a team. [...]_

 _Every step I take, every move I make, every single day, every time I pray, I'll be missing you.  
Thinking of the day, when you went away, what a life to take, what a bond to break, I'll be missing you. [...]_

 _Everyday we pray for you, till the day we meet again, in my heart is where I keep you friend […]_

 _Still can't believe you're gone. […]_

 _Somebody tell me why. [...]"_

* * *

Penelope let out a loud sigh. She was sad. She missed Derek and Hotch. She mourned for Stephen. But after she heard this songs, knowing someone out there knew precisely what she felt, she started to feel something else again. _Hope. Future. Friendship. Care._ She couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly she was feeling, but it was definitely something positive.

She started to write Emily and JJ. Apologizing that she was so distant the last weeks and that she neglected their friendship. She tried to explain what she felt, writing about this mysterious email and this beautiful Playlist that has already helped her so much. After she finished the message and send it to them, she hit the play button one last time.

She knew, she had heard that song before. _Not in the radio. In a movie. Yes. But what movie?_

Penelope just could not remember where she knew the song from, so she opened the Lyrics.

* * *

 _The Last Goodbye from Billy Boyd, David Carter (From the Hobbit: The Battle of five Armies)_

" _[...] Under cloud, beneath the stars, over snow and winter's morn, I turn at last to paths that lead home._

 _Though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell, we came all this way, but now comes the day, to bid you farewell.  
Many places I have been, many sorrows I have seen, but I don't regret, nor will I forget, all who took that road with me. [...]_

 _To these memories I will hold, with your blessing I will go, to turn at last to paths that lead home.  
And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell.  
We came all this way, but now comes the day, to bid you farewell. [...]"_

* * *

Penelope sat on her couch, pressing a pillow to her chest and listening again and again to the songs. After a short while she moved from sitting to lying, cried for a while and then fell asleep exhausted. But this time her sleep was peaceful, deep and restful.

* * *

 _Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent._ ~Victor Hugo

* * *

 **So, I hope you all liked it so far. What's your thoughts about my choice of songs? There are so many perfect and good ones out there, it was hard to decide. Next update will come. Have a good week. And happy Halloween.**


	2. Friendship

_A friend knows the song in my heart and sings it to me when my memory fails._ ~Donna Roberts

* * *

The next few days went bye. Penelope felt everyday a little bit better. She was still grieving and feeling sad, but her optimistic, happy character came back every day for longer periods at a time. She heard the Playlist every day, some times more, some time less. But always at least five times.  
She didn't bother to look for the person behind who send it. She thought it must have been Morgan or maybe JJ. They knew her best and knew how to cheer her up. And since there was no other email sent to her and Morgan said he wasn't the one who send it she decided to not bother anymore.

A few days later, the case they were working on came to a good end.  
The team flew back late at night, so they didn't see each other until the next day. In the morning Penelope was standing at JJ desk, talking with her Emily, Rossi and Matt about the last few days. They all saw that Penelope was finally getting back to the old her.

"Garcia, what happened? You seem to be better, almost like a phoenix raising from the ashes." JJ asked her.

"Oh you, gumdrops. You know why. The Playlist you sent worked wonders on my wounded soul. Thank you so much sugar." Penelope hugged JJ tightly.

"What Playlist? What are you talking about?" JJ remembered Penelope mentioning a Playlist before, when she was apologizing for being a bad friend via message. But JJ didn't asked her about it, she was just glad that evening, that Penelope finally was starting to feel better.

"The music Playlist you sent me the day you all went on the case."

JJ just looked confused and shook her head.

"So you didn't send me the Playlist gummy-bear? But who did? It wasn't Morgan either." Penelope turned to the others, looking at them. "Any one of you?"

They all shook their head and asking Penelope what Playlist she was talking about. So she explained to them that she got that Playlist from a mysterious person, with songs and lyrics that helped her so much and that she had thought it came from Morgan or JJ.

"If Morgan or I had send it to you Penelope, we would have done it with our email addresses. I wonder who knew you so well to put that list together." JJ had a curious tone in her voice.

"What's going on?" Luke asked as he walked to them, on his side Reid, who also was coming too to the little meeting.

"The kitten got herself a secret admirer." Rossi explained to the newcomers.

"How so?" Reid asked while Luke's eyebrows rose up as he heard Rossi's statement.

"Nonsense. You old romancer." Penelope answered Rossi and then explained to Reid what they were talking about.

"Statistically 95% of every secret admirer has a tendency to be a stalker, some more, some less." Clearly, that was Reid talking. Luke rolled his eyes and Penelope gasped.

"You may be our genius here, but I don't think one email can be called stalking lovely brain head." For Penelope that email wasn't anything bad, it had helped her. _There could be nothing bad about that, could it?_

"Be it as it may, this Playlist helped Penelope to cope the last events. And that is the important thing." Tara said into the round.

They all could only nod their heads to this. "I don't know what I would do without all of you my friends. You are my family. Thank you, for _everything_ , my loved ones." Penelope smiled at all of them, giving each one a big hug and walked then back to her lair and the others went to their desks as well.

No one saw the little smile Luke had on his face. Already planning in his head, what songs to put in the next Playlist he would send her.

* * *

The next day in the office, they had another case. When Penelope finished briefing the team and watch their departure, she got back to her computers to starting some research.  
Her search needed some time to finish, so she had some spare time to check for new emails. There were not many, but one of them was from "Musicsaysitall".  
She was a bit nervous as she opened the mail and saw that it again had attachments.

"Good Morning beautiful,

I am happy that you liked my last Playlist and that it comforted you.

Each Playlist I send you, has a theme. I will not tell you what it is, you figure it out as soon as you start listening to it.

One song each time will be from the previous theme and one song will tell you something different. You'll figure it out you are a FBI Agent after all.

And I am not a stalker. Just someone who doesn't know how to find the right words to approach you.

But I will try to leave some bread crumbs on the way, so you can figure out who I am, in time. But no cheating, gorgeous, no working wonders with your computers.

Have a wonderful day. With love,

Someone who cares."

Penelope giggled while she read the mail. And then she suddenly stopped. She thought about the "stalker" sentence and realized that she talked about that just yesterday in the office.  
There were only her team and some other agents in that room. _But who could it be?_ Penelope wondered and tried to remember what other agents where around in the office yesterday. But she couldn't remember. She was focused on her team and not the surroundings.  
 _I will try to figure it out later. Now I want to hear one of the songs._

She downloaded the new Playlist and the Lyrics to the songs. Looking how her search for the case was going, she saw that she had about another 5 minutes left before it was finished.

So she clicked on the Play button to a song she never heard. She liked the tune instantly and opened up the Lyrics.

* * *

 _He lives in you (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) by Collabro_

" _Night and the spirit of life calling […]_

 _He lives in you, he lives in me, he watches over everything we see._

 _Into the waters, into the truth, in your reflection, he lives in you. […]"_

* * *

 _Awww._ Penelope could not hold that noise inside of her. There was not much highlighted text from the lyrics, but the tune and the words, that actually were highlighted, had deep meanings, at least for her.

 _Maybe there is time for another song?_ But in that moment her computer led out a little ping, her research was finished. The next few hours she spend on further research and helping the team.

When Penelope was finally done for the day, she had decided to play along and not going to search, to find out who this mysterious person was. She knew she would figure it out sooner or later. So before she would continue with the Playlist, she wanted to make a list of persons she could remember, of who where in the office yesterday.

The messages indicated that it would be a man, but to have a complete list of people, she decided to put everyone on it. _It has to be a guy._

* * *

JJ – denied that she sent the Playlist, likes music. Obvious a women.  
Emily – likes primarily classic music or rock. Also a women.  
Rossi – not sure that he knows even one artist after the 80`s.  
Matt – doesn't know me so well after this short time.  
Reid – would never know what "Glee" is and not that interested in music.  
Luke – doesn't like me much. don't know me that well, even if we are working together for more then a year now.

When she wrote Luke's name down and her comment, she sighed heavily. It was her own fault that he didn't like her that much and that they didn't knew each other well. She was not nice to him in the beginning, and even yet, even when they finally got along, he didn't talk too much with her.  
She liked him, much. She was attracted to him from the start, but he replaced Derek. Her Derek. She knew even back then, that it wasn't his fault. And it also wasn't his fault that she would find him attractive.  
However it was his fault that he was so damn good looking and that he would never fall for somenone like her. She had closed her heart, not wanting to get hurt, and rejected him and his friendly words as long as she could. But of course, she couldn't do it for a long time. That was not in her nature. But her heart was still secure, at least that's what she's told herself for months now. Sometimes she would dream about him, nice dreams, but that was all she allowed herself to do. _He could never have deeper feelings for me, but maybe, one day, we might be friends._

She continued with her list.

Tara – not her style, likes Jazz and R&B.  
Michael – working in that office for years, never spoke much to each other.  
Catherine – not good with computers, would never be able to put a Playlist together.  
Chris – new to the office, don't know much about him.

Penelope tried to remember who else was in the office yesterday, but she couldn't recall any more faces. She put down the list and pressed the play button on her laptop once again. The next song she knew well, who wouldn't? _Everyone knows the Golden Girls._

* * *

 _Thank you for being a friend by Andrew Gold_

" _Thank you for being a friend, traveled down the road and back again. [...]  
I'm not ashamed to say, I hope it always will stay this way. [...]  
Whatever you need, anytime of the day or night. [...]  
And when we both get older, with walking canes and hair of gray, have no fear, even though it's hard to hear, I will stand real close and say, thank you for being a friend. [...]  
And when we die and float away, into the night, the Milky Way,you'll hear me call, as we ascend  
I'll see you there, then once again, thank you for being a friend. [...]"_

* * *

Maybe it is about friendship, after all, I did say something about that yesterday _. Sh_ e decided to write JJ, if she could remember anyone else in the office yesterday and also wanting to tell her about the new Playlist.

Waiting for an answer, she hit again the play button to hear what the next song would be.

* * *

 _You've got a friend by James Taylor_

" _When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand. [...]  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there, to brighten up even your darkest nights. [...]  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you got to do is call and I'll be there. [...]  
You've got a friend. [...]  
You just call out my name, and you know wherever I am, I'll come running, oh yes I will, see you again. [...]  
People can be so cold, they'll hurt you and desert you. [...]  
You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am, I'll come running to see you again. [...]  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. […]"_

* * *

 _Yes, the theme is clearly friendship._ Penelope read the marked text fragments again. _I wonder what name it is I shall call out._ Then her phone vibrated.

"Another Playlist? What songs? And what did he wrote you?" JJ could not remember any other names that Penelope didn't had already on the list. She answered JJ and asked her also, why _she_ would think it would be a "he" that sent her these mails. Her heart started to flatter a little at the thought of what that could mean.

While Penelope was waiting for the return message from JJ, she decided to get into the shower, so she could listening to the last two songs, laying in bed and after finishing listening, she could drift to sleep and have good dreams.  
After 10 minutes of showering she looked at her phone, but no new messages. She went with her laptop into her bedroom, laid down and pressed the play button once again. She heard the song before, but it didn't fit the theme.

* * *

 _Words – by F.R. David_

" _Words don't come easy to me, how can I find a way to make you see I love you? […]_

 _Words don't come easy to me, this is the only way for me to say I love you? […]_

 _This is just a simple song, that I've made for you and my own, there's no hidden meaning you know when I, when I say I love you, honey, please believe I really do 'cause […]_

 _It isn't easy, words don't come easy, words don't come easy to me, how can I find a way to make you see I love you?_

 _Words don't come easy. [...]"_

* * *

Penelope was lying in her bed. Stunned. _Whoaaaaa. That song has_ nothing _to do with friendship. Can this be real? A guy, out there, feeling something more for me? Being so shy but yet so sweet and romantic?_ Penelope's heart tightened with joy. It was a long time, since forever, that someone was interested in more than just friendly feelings towards her.

She just wanted to start listening to the last song when she finally recieved an answer from JJ.

"No women would make such an effort and being so mysteriously about it. And then, what he wrote you. With love, someone who cares. That is a man who has fallen in love with you, or at least has deep feelings, but he thinks he has no chance. He wants to comfort you, he wants you to fall in love with him, he wants to be your friend. And we all, obviously, must know him, when he could have overhear our conversation yesterday. Now I am really longing to know who that is. Keep me in the loop Penelope. And shall I ask the others if they could remember anyone else there?"

Penelope felt elated. JJ was clearly thinking the same. There was someone out there, liking and caring about her. She answered JJ, that she should only ask Emily and Tara about it. Not wanting to have the guys in on it just yet. She wished her a good night, put the phone aside and pressed the play button one last time for this night.

* * *

 _Lean on me by Bill Withers_

" _Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow. [...]  
Lean on me when you're not strong, I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long, 'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.  
Please swallow your pride, if I have things you need to borrow, for no one can fill those of your needs, that you won't let show. [...]  
Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on. [...]  
If there is a load, you have to bear, that you can't carry, I'm right up the road, I'll share your load, if you just call me. [...]"_

* * *

After the last song, she mixed both Playlists together, reduced the volume, turned the light off and went to sleep. She wanted to dream about this mysterious man, trying to figure out who he was and what he looked like. But the whole night she kept dreaming about Luke, seeing _his_ face in _her_ sleep. And those were all really _nice_ dreams indeed.

* * *

 _Music is love in search of a word._ ~Sidney Lanier

* * *

 **So I hope you still like it. Thank you for your feedback and the messages. It really means a lot to know someone enjoys what I am writing. Don't know when the next update will come, but it is coming. Promis.  
My doggy is just very sick and I have a lot on my mind. Have a good time y'all.  
**


End file.
